The present disclosure relates to a lighting mechanism. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a portable lighting mechanism that can be mounted, for example, on a pair of glasses.
A person will often wear a pair of eyeglasses while performing a task or while participating in a sporting task, such as biking. It may often be desirable to have proper lighting to assist the user in proper vision during performance of the task. Often, general overhead lighting is not sufficient as the person performing the task may require lighting that is focused on a work area, or the person may be mobile such that fixed overheard lighting is not sufficient.
Consequently, the person performing the task will carry a separate lighting device, such as a flashlight or other handheld lighting device. This can be cumbersome, as the lighting device requires the use of the person's hand, which may be required for some other task. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a lighting device, such as can be used with eyeglasses, that does not require the user to use his or her hand to hold the lighting device.